The Ties That Bind
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Sophie gets more than she bargains for by hanging out with Parker after work. KINK!FIC •Parker/Sophie•


**Title:** The Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie  
**Summary:** Every Friday night Parker runs out of the office like she needs to be somewhere, leading Sophie's curiosity to get the better of her and ask to tag along, only to find out she's getting more than she bargained for by hanging out with Parker.  
**Feedback:** Give it to me, baby ;]  
**A/N:** Okay this was basically a challenge me and RingleaderDTB69 over on Twitter gave each other with the prompt of "Parker and Sophie have Bondage Sex" lol. So you've been warned! Heavy kink!fic. Also, yes I stole the title from a Xena episode and YES I totally DID use that 'Coupling' reference because its made of SO MUCH WIN.

Every Friday night like clockwork, Parker would fly out of the office like someone was chasing her, unless the team on a job. She'd never say anything about where she was going, and nobody ever asked. There was just always somewhere she needed to be. So this Friday night Sophie's curiosity got the better of her, and she stops the blonde as she's halfway out the door.

"Parker!"

Parker stops mid stride and turns to look at Sophie a bit confused, seeing as Sophie never really talked much to her at all. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Where are you going?" Sophie questions as she grabs her purse that's hanging from the coat rack. Parker blinks, looking surprised that she would even ask that.

"To a club," she answers her, obviously still wondering why Sophie was asking.

Sophie smiles as she gets her coat as well and responds excitedly, "Really? I love clubs!" It was her way of automatically inviting herself along. Over enthusiasm, big smiles. She really just wanted to know where and why Parker ran out the door every Friday night, actually liking clubs kind of paled in comparison to her natural curiosity. But something was in that club that Parker wanted to get to every week, and Sophie wanted to find out what it, or possibly even who, it is.

Parker looked at her skeptically. "I don't think that you'd like it," she tells her, but once again, liking it is irrelevant to Sophie.

"I like everything," Sophie tells her, and flashes her another smile. Parker just stares at her like she's an alien from another planet.

"Are you trying to bond with me?"

"What?" Sophie asks, being a bit taken off guard. "No. I mean, we work together every day, it might be nice to go out together and get a couple drinks and just… get to know each other a bit, that's all."

"Isn't that what bonding is?" Parker asks, and Sophie shrugged and gave her a 'does it really matter?' look. Parker just sighs and says, "And getting drinks… um, that's not really what this club is for."

Sophie's curiosity was peaked even more now. Go to a club and it's main point isn't to get everyone in there drunk? She had to know where Parker was going now; it wasn't even an option to be left behind.

Plus, she didn't have anything better to do on a Friday night besides sit home and eat a tub of ice cream while watching some sappy movie and pine over Nate. Sophie figured it was about time to break that cycle. "Well if you don't mind, I'd really like to come and hang out with you," Sophie tells her.

Parker looks at her like she's studying her, or maybe even sizing her up. "Are you sure?" she presses. "I really, _really_ think you're gonna like, freak out or something."

"Oh, I'm positive," Sophie says with a smile as she puts on her coat and walks out the door, past Parker, and says, "Come on." Her curiosity through the roof from Parker assuming that she might freak out over whatever it is.

* * * * *

Parker parked the car in a dark parking lot of an unmarked building with no sign and not even any windows. Sophie looks at it curiously as Parker reaches around to the back seat of her car to grab a duffle bag off of the seat. "Is this like, an American version of an underground rave?" Sophie asks her, not being able to imagine another possible conclusion for the building in front of her.

"Nope," Parker says as she struggles with the duffle bag, pulling it hard to get it to fit between the two front seats of the two-door car she had. Sophie ducks so the bag doesn't hit her head, and Parker apologizes.

"Why do you need that in a club?" Sophie asks, staring at the big thing Parker was now trying to fit out her door. Sophie opened her door and came around to the other side to help Parker with it.

"My outfits are in here," she tells her as she finally gets it, and herself, out of the car, before hoisting it over her shoulder. Sophie stares at her like she couldn't believe it.

"Parker… are you a _stripper?!"_

"What?" Parker asks, then looks over at Sophie and busts out laughing at the look on her face. "No, I don't want to get naked for strange men."

"A go-go dancer or something then?" Sophie asks as they start to walk towards the building, trying to think of every possible scenario. She didn't understand why Parker would need costumes unless she was working somewhere, and she wouldn't even understand _why_ Parker would have to work somewhere to begin with.

"Nope," Parker tells her as she opens the door and walks in. Sophie just follows her, still dumbfounded by what she would need them for. They walk into a dark hallway, and Parker walks up to the front desk and slips the girl working there a hundred dollar bill. Sophie blinks and just can do nothing else but watch what is going on. She could hear loud music pumping from behind the double doors up ahead, and Sophie could barely contain her curiosity anymore.

"My friend," Parker says and nods her head at Sophie to the door girl. She looks at the hundred she gave her and asks, "She doesn't have to fill out all that paperwork, right?"

"Of course not, Lincoln," the girl says with a smirk and pockets the money. "You girls have fun," she says with a little wink, and Sophie is immensely confused.

"Why did she call you Lincoln?" Sophie asks her as they go down the hall to the double doors. If she wasn't some kind of entertainer, why have a stage name?

"Well I couldn't be Jackson or Franklin, those sounded too manly," Parker tells her like it's obvious. Then Sophie gets why she chose that name: Abraham Lincoln is on the five dollar bill. Money, of course. Though she didn't understand why Parker cared much about other names being 'manly', Parker is a common guys name.

But Sophie doesn't have time to respond to her, because Parker has opened the doors and Sophie stops dead in her tracks, sure that her brain had stopped working momentarily due to her shock.

It was a club all right, but Parker was right: it definitely wasn't a club where the main concern was drinking.

"Parker!" Sophie hisses at her, grabbing her arm before Parker could continue on. "This is a… this is a…" but Sophie couldn't even say it, she was still too much in shock. _This_ is where Parker goes every Friday night?

"You said you wanted to come," Parker reminds her, almost as if 'I told you so.' Sophie just blinks and continues to stare.

"This is a sex club!" Sophie finally manages to hiss out, shocked beyond any other words. She was staring at two women; one of them was tied face down onto a table naked while the other held a whip in her hand and would occasionally snap it against her skin while barking orders.

Sophie is pretty sure she might faint.

"Mhm," Parker says, like it's the most natural thing in the world. She takes Sophie's hand and starts to guide her towards the dressing room, and Sophie can do nothing else but follow obediently, not being able to even form a single clear thought at the moment.

When they get in the dressing room and the door closes behind them, Sophie finds they are the only ones in there after another woman, dressed almost like Xena, the Warrior Princess, walk out after them. Sophie needs to sit down, and that's about the only thing she does know at the moment.

After Sophie basically collapses onto one of the couches in the back, she looks at Parker, who is barely even giving Sophie's shock the time of day. She's putting down her duffle bag and unzips it before starting to ruffle through it. Sophie can do nothing else but stare at her for a moment, a million thoughts finally flooding through her head once she could actually register what the hell was going on.

"Parker, you… do this kind of stuff?" Sophie asks her, still shocked by it. Parker didn't seem the type to put on some thigh high boots and tell guys to lick the bottom of it, or whatever it is that these people do here.

Parker pulls out a corset that has more laces and snaps on it than should even humanly be allowed on one piece of fabric, followed by not boots, but a scarily high pair of heels that had a spike that looked like it could double as a weapon.

Sophie kind of hoped that this was just a very vivid dream or something. This wasn't something she needed to know about one of her coworkers.

"Yeah," Parker tells her as if Sophie just asked her if she liked vanilla ice cream or something. But looking at this place, Parker didn't seem to like anything vanilla. Then her hands grasp the hem of her shirt and she pulls it up and over her head, standing with her back towards Sophie. She picks up the corset and starts putting it on, and Sophie doesn't know what else to say, or even do. "Do you want to borrow something?" Parker asks her without turning around, too consumed in her task of putting on that complicated piece of clothing.

"What?" Sophie asks surprised. "You don't really expect me to…?"

Parker turns around then as her hands are now behind her back, trying to tighten it. Parker's a tiny little thing, but as she squeezes that god awful thing to it's full tightness she looks like she could hide behind a light pole. "Well you wanted to come, and you're here, so have some fun."

"I don't…" Sophie starts, feeling embarrassed. "I don't have sex with complete strangers, Parker." Parker just giggles a bit as she finishes tying her corset.

"You don't have to have sex, Sophie."

"Well I don't want to be tied up, or whip someone, or hook them up to electrically infused nipple clamps, or whatever you do here," Sophie says, folding her arms in front of her chest at her own mention of the nipple clamps. Ow.

Parker just giggles again and shrugs, "Then I guess you can wait here for me. I'll be back in an hour, I have an appointment with someone."

"An _appointment?"_ Sophie asks in half awe, half fear. Was Parker taking men into there and beating them or something? Is that what gets her off? God, why was she even _thinking _about what could or couldn't get Parker off? Bloody hell.

"Mhm," Parker responds again, and starts to unzip her jeans to get them off of her. Sophie stands up now, probably realizing she might want to be away from Parker while she no doubtably changes her underwear into a string thong or whatever it is that she's going to be wearing.

Sophie walks down the dressing room, cursing her own curiosity and hoping that when they leave neither of them _ever_ speak about this again, when she stops at a flyer.

"Lesbian Spank Inferno Fridays?" Sophie reads out loud in question, then her eyes go wide. "Today is Friday," she says as she realizes it, then whips around so fast to face Parker again her neck snaps a bit. "You're _a lesbian?"_

"Mhm," Parker responds as she slides a black g-string up her thighs to her hips. Sophie kind of wants to shove that nonchalant 'mhm' down her throat if she uses it one more time. It's like nothing is ever a big deal for Parker, ever!

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sophie asks, and can't help but wonder if Hardison knows. Doesn't Parker know that he _likes_ her?

"Do you usually go up to people and say: Hi, I'm Sophie Devereaux, I'm straight?" Parker asks her with a cocked eyebrow. Sophie narrows her eyes; she did have a good point. But still…

"But we've worked together for six months, it's not like we just met or anything," Sophie says, and can't help but rack her brain to even think of any reason why she should have known Parker was into women before this. But Parker never talked about herself, and never hit on Sophie or any other woman that Sophie could remember, so it still felt like it was coming out of no where.

"None of you ever asked," Parker says and shrugs a bit as she sits down in a chair and starts to strap on her heels.

"Well that's not usually a question one would ask another," Sophie says and folds her arms over her chest, still not believing Parker never told any of them.

Parker rolls her eyes a bit and turns to Sophie as she gets up in her ungodly tall heels and walks over to her, holding out her hand. Sophie wonders what the hell she's doing when Parker says, "Hi, I'm Parker. I'm a lesbian."

Sophie narrows her eyes at being mocked like that and swats at her hand. "Oh, sod off, will you? I'm just shocked is all."

Parker smirks and turns back around and walks to her bag to pull out this thing that looks like a dog collar and puts it on, just as the double doors to the dressing room fly open, hitting the wall loudly. Parker drops to her knees automatically, head down to the ground, as this woman that looked almost like an intimidating version of Eliza Dushku walks through them and stops in front of Parker, looking down at her like she was nothing but dirt beneath her feet. Her lip curls up into a sneer and Sophie can't do anything else but stare at them both.

She so did not peg Parker as the submissive one for some reason, but now looking at both of them, that seemed like a pretty stupid thing to assume.

"Get up, bitch. I don't have all day," the woman says to her, and Parker scrambles to her feet, apparently not even caring that she was playing this role in front of Sophie. Sophie could feel herself needing to sit down again as she watched the scene play out in front of here eyes. It was like watching a train wreck, you didn't want to watch it, but yet you can't seem to tear your eyes away from it.

She holds out her hand to Parker and she kisses it obediently, still looking down at the floor. The other woman's eyes flicker to Sophie, and Sophie thinks her heart might have leapt into her throat; she definitely did not want to be noticed by _her_. She kind of scared Sophie a little bit.

"Is she yours?" the woman asks Parker.

"No, Mistress," Parker tells her, still not looking at her. Sophie's eyes go wide that the woman would even think for a second that Sophie belonged to Parker.

"Good," the woman says, and wraps her finger around the loop in Parker's collar to start to drag her out of the room, but then stops as her eyes sweep over her. "What is this?!" she exclaims, and to Sophie's surprise, backhands Parker right across the face. Sophie wants to get up to go defend Parker, but her fear of what the other woman might do to her gets in the way of that. Plus, Parker just seemed to take it. "When have I ever allowed you to wear panties?!"

"Sorry, Mistress," Parker responds and to Sophie's surprise wraps her thumbs around the strings on the side and pulls them off of her body. Sophie averts her eyes to the wall. Good lord, she needed to get out of this place!

"That's better," the woman says before pulling Parker completely out of the door, leaving Sophie to just sit there in utter shock at seeing Parker take being abused like that. What has happened to the world?!

Sophie's breathing is a little shallow, and she might possibly be having a panic attack. This was not what she had bargained for when she came out with Parker tonight. She wanted to just leave and take a cab home and forget this night ever happened, but she also didn't want to leave Parker with that woman. She seemed overly rough and massively terrifying, and Parker naively playing this role that allowed her to be that way to her.

So Sophie looks at Parker's bag, and has an idea.

* * * * *

Sophie has no idea how Parker can wear these things. They're incredibly uncomfortable, and she's pretty sure her breasts are on the verge of just popping out of it entirely. She looks at herself in the mirror and kind of scares herself for a second. She's dressed entirely in black vinyl, with boots that looked like they belonged in porn. Though the way this place is, she guessed that might be entirely accurate. She grabs a spiked collar and wraps it around her neck before getting the whip that Sophie was surprised, yet at the same time frightened, to find in there.

Blending in.

She felt this overwhelming urge to protect Parker, watch her to make sure things don't go too far or anything. Parker is so… she just doesn't ever think too much about the consequences of things, and Sophie was afraid that this might be one of those times. Sophie needed to protect her; cause there was sure as hell no one else around here that will do it.

Sophie took a deep breath as she opened the double doors, willing herself to play a role. It was just another person she had to be for a con, right? Now if only she could figure out who the hell she was conning, because it seemed to be only herself at the moment.

She didn't see Parker at first, but held her head up high like she knew what she was doing and had a direction or purpose, and walked though the club, trying very hard to not even blink an eye at the going-ons around her. A woman scuttles over her, head hung low and addresses her, "Mistress…"

Sophie looks down at her and says without missing a beat, "I'm not looking for new slaves, girl. Run along." The woman leaves Sophie just as quickly as she came, and Sophie mentally is surprised at how well she pulled that off. She knows she's a good actress of course, but usually when she acts its for a purpose. Fame or money, and here… it was neither. She just needed to find Parker, and not stand out while doing so.

The steady thumping of the techno metal that's playing in the background somehow makes her get even more into the role, and she starts to walking through the club like she owns the damned place. But her façade quickly fades once Sophie catches sight of Parker and her "mistress."

She stops dead in her tracks before hurrying behind a booth, where she can watch from the shadows. She can't believe what she was seeing, even after knowing Parker was a lesbian.

Parker was on her knees in front of the other woman with her hands tied behind her back and a blindfold on. The woman was sitting on this thing that resembled a throne, her legs spread in front of Parker's face as her hand holds Parker's hair tightly in one hand while the other is adorning a cat-o-nine tails. Parker's doing something to her that Sophie completely feels like a pervert for watching.

"Bite me!" the woman barks at her, and Sophie's eyes go wide. Surely she can't mean that she wants Parker to bite her _down there?_ But the woman takes the cat-o-nine tails and whips Parker with it, and then screams in a mix between pleasure in pain as Parker _does_ bit her down there. "You're such a good little bitch to Mistress," the woman says to her as she moans.

Yup, Sophie's pretty content on pretending this night never ever happened when they leave here. She's really hoping Parker will be on the same page with her about that.

Sophie tries to look away, and just glance over every now and then to see if she's going to have to get Parker out of there and leave, but finds herself after the third time not even bothering to look away from them. She feels intensely perverted for just standing there in the shadows watching her, but she can't help it. After the woman finishes, she releases Parker's hands but not her blindfold and tells her to get on her hands and knees. Parker does, exposing her backside to Sophie's view point and Sophie covers her eyes automatically from seeing Parker completely exposed like that.

But like before, it was like a train wreck, and Sophie found herself peeking through her fingers, her natural curiosity needing to watch, but the logical part in her head telling her the last thing she should really be doing is spy on Parker while she's having sex with this woman.

The woman whips her again and Parker moans, her elbows collapsing a bit but then she straightens back up. "Tell Mistress you loved eating her pussy like the little sex slave that you are."

"I loved eating your pussy, Mistress," Parker says, and Sophie's eyes go wide as the other woman bends down and licks down the crack of Parker's backside to between her legs, making Parker moan and start to beg her. "Please Mistress…"

But the woman stands up straight and whips her again, making Parker wince and moan at the same time. "I'll fuck you when I damn well feel like it, and if you keep begging than I won't at all!"

Okay, Sophie was done with this. Parker seemed to be in no immediate danger and Sophie is pretty sure by this point she might need therapy for the rest of her natural born life, so she retreats back into the dressing room, hoping to God she could get out of there before Parker comes back.

* * * * *

Sophie was half undressed by the time Parker came back into the dressing room, wearing everything but the corset. She automatically puts up her hands to cover her breasts from Parker when she enters, but Parker just stops dead when she looks at Sophie. She's flushed, her breathing is still slightly ragged… and she's looking at Sophie like she could possibly eat her.

Oh no.

"Parker…" Sophie starts, hoping to all hell that she wasn't giving Parker the wrong idea.

"You changed," is all Parker says breathlessly as her eyes sweep over Sophie's form. Sophie can feel herself flush under the intensity of her gaze and looks down at the ground so she doesn't have to look her in the eye.

"I was worried about you," is all Sophie says, mostly to the floor. She goes to grab her shirt out of the duffle bag but Parker's quick, and one minute it's there and the next its slid all the way down to the other end of the bench, out of Sophie's reach. "Parker, I need my shirt," Sophie says and motions to the bag, just wanting to leave, but Parker doesn't move to get it, instead she moves closer to her.

"Were you watching me?" she asks her curiously, but not in the usual nonchalance curiosity that usually inhabited Parker, this time it was more… like she wanted Sophie to be watching her.

"My shirt," Sophie repeats, refusing to answer that question. Unfortunately her face answers it for her as she turns an obnoxious shade of red and a smirk crosses Parker's face before she bites her lower lip and hands Sophie the corset instead.

Sophie takes it from her, just feeling the need to use something to cover up in front of her, and as she puts it back on, Parker doesn't say a word, just goes behind Sophie and starts lacing it up for her. After she had tied a knot her hands slid down to rest on Sophie's hips, she closed her eyes momentarily. This wasn't good. "She didn't finish you, did she?" Sophie asks in a whisper, but already knows the answer.

"No," Parker says in a low voice as she comes around to face Sophie. "I did too many things wrong today." Sophie isn't sure if she doesn't like the way Parker's looking at her, or likes it a bit too much.

"Parker… we can't… _I_ can't…" Sophie starts to say, knowing what Parker's implying by looking at her in that way and handing her the corset back. Sophie's eyes flicker downwards to Parker's naked lower body, and didn't even realize she was staring until Parker spoke.

"You love acting… so play a role for me, Sophie," Parker slightly begs as she runs a hand down herself to touch the part that Sophie was staring at, finally making Sophie's eyes go wide and snap to her face. "Please," Parker pleads as she nibbles lightly on her lower lip.

"We work together," Sophie says in a desperate need for Parker to just _stop_, because for the love of all things holy, she was actually starting to get turned on by her.

"Parker and Sophie work together," Parker tells her and slips a finger between her folds before bringing it up to Sophie's lips. "Lincoln and her new mistress however, do not," she finishes as she traces Sophie's lower lip with her finger, making Sophie lick her lips automatically and then gasp, apparently not even registering what Parker did until she did it.

"Oh my god," Sophie says softly as she realized what just happened. She's looking at Parker like she doesn't even know who's in front of her anymore, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Parker leans in to Sophie and whispers in her ear in a low voice, "Imagine, Sophie. You can make me do _anything _you want… you can make me do anything you want to _you_… you can do anything you want to _me_…" She giggles softly and prods on, "You like control, don't you? I'm giving you permission to have absolute power over me. _I would do anything for you…"_

Sophie gasps softly as Parker's lips are on her neck now, and she grabs on to Parker's hand, feeling herself lose control over the situation. She wants to, that's what was bad about this entire thing. "… It never leaves here?" she asks her breathlessly, wanting it so bad but not wanting anyone else on the team to ever know either.

"Never," Parker promises before she kneels on the ground in front of Sophie and finishes, "_Mistress…"_

Sophie's heart is pounding and there's also another throbbing in an area Sophie never would have thought would link to Parker in any way, and as she looks down at the woman at her feet who would do anything as long as Sophie said the word, and Sophie feels this overwhelming sense of power and finds her inner dominatrix buried deep inside her. As long as nothing in here was really real, she could use Parker to act out some of her biggest fantasies.

"Get up," Sophie ordered her, making Parker stand, not able to hide the smirk on her face. "And wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off for you," Sophie tells her before going into Parker's bag and grabbing the leash she saw in there, before attaching it to Parker's collar. She didn't tell her to come, Parker just followed automatically after getting dragged a bit as Sophie walked straight out the doors and into the club, into the pounding music and a million possibilities.

The factor of weirdness of the entire situation was quickly being suppressed by the hunger inside of Sophie. She had never been with a woman before, not really anyway. Kissed a few, got to second base with one of them, if kids these days even still use the bases system. But part of her had always wanted to try it, to experience it just so she can know for sure what she really is, because for the longest time… she just hasn't known.

And here Parker was, willing to be her experimental toy. It was all so bloody screwed up but at the same time so perfect that Sophie couldn't help but take advantage of it. Something like this… it doesn't come up every day.

She dragged her to an area in the far right of the club and practically threw her on the ground in front of her before taking a seat on the black leather couch, across the way from a slab of smooth stone. "Get up!" Sophie barked at her, and tugged on the lease as Parker scrambled to her feet. "And get up there, now," Sophie told her, motioning to the stone.

Parker did as she was told and sat on it and Sophie snapped her fingers at her impatiently, "Do you really think I want to sit here and look at your legs closed?!" Sophie said forcefully, though felt a bit embarrassed for even saying that. But she pushed it down and stared at Parker, Lincoln, whoever… her _toy_… and if she started to get embarrassed then she wouldn't get what she wanted.

And right now she kind of just wanted to look at what's between Parker's legs.

Parker didn't even hesitate to spread her legs for her coworker that she's going to see every day after this, and does it as wide as she can, displaying herself for the other woman. Sophie's breath catches in her throat as she just stares at Parker from such a close vicinity, taking in every little detail. "Mistress, do you want me to—?" Parker starts to ask, but Sophie's eyes snap back up to hers, annoyance written on her face from being interrupted.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Sophie asks rhetorically before slapping her across the face automatically. Her face falters after she does it, feeling horrible about actually hitting Parker, but Parker just bites her lower lip and gives this little moan like she enjoys it, and Sophie doesn't feel so bad anymore. She takes a breath and finishes, "Now shut up and let me look at you."

After a moment of taking in every inch of Parker, Sophie finds that her own breathing is starting to pick up significantly. She wants her to do something for her so bad, but she's still afraid to ask. But fear has always been what's been holding her back to try anything with a woman, and if there were a time to ask, or tell her to do something, now would be it.

"Touch yourself for me," Sophie tells her, trying to sound demanding but ending up sounding like a turned on desperate mess, just needing to see her do it. This is going to be one of those secrets she ends up taking to her grave, but she had always watched porn of women masturbating, it was her favorite even over boy on girl, and to see a live show was one of her ultimate fantasies.

She had never in her life told anyone this, had never in her life even thought of actually finding a woman to have her do this for her, but now that it was all spread out in front of her for Sophie to have and so much more, Sophie wanted it, more than she thinks she's ever wanted something for sexual satisfaction.

"Yes, Mistress," Parker says in a low voice, looking at her filled with desire. "Whatever you wish."

She slid her hand slowly down her body, down her stomach and her thigh before running it back up and resting it between her legs, and pressed down lightly, making herself gasp… and Sophie too. "More," Sophie told her breathlessly as she stared at her, and Parker started to rub herself a little harder, a little faster, making her breath come out in short bursts. "Jesus," Sophie gasps out as she shifts in her seat, getting more turned on than her panties could even handle.

"Put them inside of you," Sophie tells her as her hand grips the arm of the couch and she pulls her body up a little further so she can see a little better, and she bites her lip hard as she watches Parker do as she's told. Parker moans hard and Sophie is so close to her she can see Parker tighten around her own fingers, and Sophie doesn't know how much longer she can take just sitting here watching and not doing anything.

Parker's fingers start moving slowly, and Sophie finds herself rising from the couch to come over to her. She looks down at her, and Parker's eyes flutter up to look her in the eyes as she pleasures herself, and Sophie pushes her back against the cool stone while telling her, "Don't stop." Then she strips off her panties and climbs on top of Parker the opposite way, spreading her legs in front of Parker's face, but tells her, "Don't touch me yet."

She's got herself so close to Parker's lips that she can feel her breath on her, making Sophie try to control herself. She wants to torture Parker a little, have it right there for her to take but not letting her have it yet. She leans her head down to get as close to Parker as she can and tells her, "Fuck yourself faster!" while she watches almost close enough to have Parker's hand hit her in the face from the force, but not quite yet.

Parker's moaning hard now, gasping short breaths on Sophie's clit, and she can't take it anymore. "Taste me!" Sophie orders and then cries out as Parker's lips wrap around her clit and teases it in just the right way. "Oh my god…" Sophie gasps out as she continues to watch Parker while getting pleasured herself. She wants to taste Parker so bad, she had never tasted another woman and had always fantasized of it, so she pushes Parker's hand out of the way roughly before replacing her fingers with her tongue, making Parker clench around her.

They're both moaning into each other, the vibrations doing something for each of them. Sophie expected Parker to be first seeing as she had been waiting longer, but the girl seemed to have a talent with prolonging an orgasm, because it's Sophie who finally tumbles over the edge first, screaming hard as she soaks Parker's chin.

Parker's barely breathing she's gasping so hard, needing it bad and trying to be patient with Sophie stopping because of her own orgasm. Sophie climbs off of her and turns to be on top of her the other way, grabbing Parker's wrists roughly and holding them up to the top of the slab that had hooks in them and rope, so Sophie, knowing what Parker likes more than anything, tied her to it. She smirks at her before saying, "Tell Mommy how much you want her to make you feel better," she hisses at her.

The mommy fetish. Well, she didn't think she had that until it just came out of her mouth and felt really sexy, however wrong that may be. But she didn't have time to dwell on it, because Parker didn't even blink about the reference, just says a bit while squirming, "Please Mommy, I'll do anything if you'll make me feel better. I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"Mmm, that's what Mommy likes to hear you little bitch," Sophie says with a smirk before sliding her hand down Parker's body, but then rests her hand just above where Parker wanted her to go.

"Now beg me," Sophie told her with a bit of sneer.

"Please," Parker says automatically. "Please Mommy, please. I need it so bad I can't stand it. Please, please, _please…"_

"Shut up, that's enough," Sophie tells her before sliding three fingers into Parker, making the woman arch her back and moan hard, pressing her hips towards Sophie's hand. Sophie couldn't believe how good Parker felt inside, how good it was to have her at her mercy, to have her beg for her to touch her. She started slamming her fingers in and out of her with no remorse, knowing Parker liked a bit of pain, and Parker went crazy.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh Mommy, Please!" Parker kept gasping as her face was contorted in pleasure and she started to scream in absolute ecstasy. Sophie could feel her inner walls start to pulse around her fingers and Parker was so close it was almost killing her. Sophie looked at down at her and did something she hoped to god that Parker liked, and put her hand on the other woman's throat, applying slight pressure to her wind pipe.

Parker gasped and her eyes popped open before her whole body tensed and she came, not uttering a single sound due to Sophie's grip on her throat. She started to release it slowly as Parker rode her wave and at the end Parker coughed and started gasping but closed her eyes with a big smile on her face and whispered, "Oh my god, Sophie…"

Things didn't change much at the office after that night. They both pretended like it never happened, that nothing had ever happened between them. But the one thing that everyone did start to notice, however, was that now on Friday nights it wasn't just Parker who left in a rush anymore.

**THE END.**


End file.
